1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conga stand, comprising legs with joined-on holding pieces for insertion of a conga; a holding ring on which the legs are mounted and which has lateral edges; an aperture in each leg for it to be fixed to the holding ring; apertures in the holding ring for fixing the legs to the holding ring; and fixing screws which pass through the holding-ring and leg apertures that align in pairs, each fixing screw having a respective nut for fixing the legs to the holding ring.
2. Background Art
Conga stands of the generic type are used in particular for congas of some size, which cannot be held between a player's legs. Conga stands come in numerous and varying designs, with comparatively complicated embodiments resulting from the desire to make one and the same conga stand suitable for congas of the most varying dimensions.
As a result of the complexity of some prior art constructions, these conga stands will be comparatively expensive, and quite a few musicians do not even make use of the all-purpose character of the known constructions, it being their wish to use a certain stand only for a certain conga.
Conga stands of the generic type are known for example from DE 295 00 540 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,685. They have been extraordinarily successful in practice. A certain drawback resides in that fastening the legs to the holding ring and detaching them there-from is accompanied with some mounting requirements.